


Red as Any Blood

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn't need to know why she always asked for raspberry, but he wanted to.</p><p>Side story to my 'If I Lose Myself'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red as Any Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that is a side story to another fic that I'm trying to finish. Posting mostly for self-motivation.

“What’s the story with the raspberry?” Clint asked.  He sprawled in his chair and watched with a mild curiosity.

 

Natasha picked the breadcrumbs from her fingers with the edge of the knife.

 

“There once was a man who used to visit us girls.  He had…many duties, but now and then, he would simply make us sit before him while he ate.  He had the finest food that Russia could supply, and he would stuff his fat face and laugh at us.  After…after I left and after I could see something beyond pure hatred and revenge, I remembered those days.

 

“One day, I went out and bought myself a small feast.  I saw buns sitting in a bakery window, and they brought back memories—fairytales I had told myself as a long ago child, but…good memories nonetheless.  So I bought them.  And I bought every sort of jam and preserve I could find.  I tried them all until I found the one I liked the best.  It was this.”

 

Clint couldn’t look away as she trailed her tongue along the blade.

 

“Maybe I just liked the color.”


End file.
